Ken's Time Machine
by TK n Happy Ness
Summary: When Yoshette and Peach get kidnapped in the past, who will help Ken save them? Mario of course!


Ken's Time Machine  
  
Narrator: In 1997, Ken has told Mario that he is going back 6 years in his time machine.  
  
Mario: Ken, can I come with you?  
  
Ken: Nope. Yoshette, would you like to come?  
  
Yoshette: Sure.  
  
Mario: *muttering* Oh sure. Yoshette gets to go with him, but I don't.  
  
Ken: See ya later.  
  
*he and Yoshette disappear*  
  
Narrator: In 1991, Mario and Luigi are in the castle when a kid walks in.   
Mario and Luigi: *in unison* How did you get here?  
  
Kid: My name is Kenneth. I was playing in my neighborhood when I went down a sewer,   
and landed here.  
  
Luigi: Well Mario, you said we needed a young hero. Well we have one. And we also have a   
outfit for him to wear in the closet.  
  
Mario: But Luigi. We'll have to train him so he can be a hero.   
  
Ken's Distant Voice: Save that training. I came from the future and I can train him to   
become a hero with my friend, Yoshette.  
  
Mario and Luigi: *in unison* What is your name?  
  
Ken *walking into view*: My name is Ken. I'm that kid, 6 years later.   
  
Kenneth: Me in the future. I'm going to be a tall teenage kind-of-guy.   
  
Yoshette: That's right!  
  
Kenneth: Wow! A large dinosaur!   
  
Mario: Huh? Who's she?   
  
Ken: *thinking* That's Mario all right. Very, very dense.   
  
Luigi: Is something wrong?   
  
Ken: No, and that's my friend, Yoshette. You'll meet her in 2 years when she marries Yoshi.   
  
Luigi: How did you find out about Yoshi?   
  
Ken: If you were paying attention, Luigi, we're from the future, and we know him.  
  
Kenneth: What is it like in the future?   
  
Ken: Horrible. We keep battling Bowser and we always have to rescue our friends.  
  
Toad: Bowser? I forgot. He kidnapped your dinosaur friend.   
  
Ken: What?! He kidnapped her. He's toast!  
  
*at Bowser's Castle, Bowser asks Yoshette who she is and where she came from, when she   
spots Peach locked in a cage on the balcony.   
  
Peach: Who are you?  
  
Yoshette: My name is Yoshette. I came from the future.  
  
Bowser: *thinking* I've heard that name somewhere. Yes, I remember! That's the King of   
the Yoshies' daughter. So, she came to throw me out of my own castle. Let her try to.   
  
Note: There is NO King of the Yoshies. Yoshette's father died, and so did her original mother.  
I'll try and write a summary of what happened to them. It basically follows the plot of Sailor  
Moon later on.  
  
*at the Mushroom castle, Ken ran around in a panic*   
  
Ken: What am I going to do? My friends aren't going to let me go on any adventures with   
them anymore.   
  
Kenneth: We'll help you, Ken. Right, Mario?   
  
Mario: Uh? Hmm? Fine. We'll help you rescue her, with Kenneth's help.  
  
Kenneth: Really? I get to help you guys on an adventure?   
  
Ken: Sure. Let the kid tag along with you guys. He could be a big help to you. He could rescue   
Peach or Yoshette from Bowser. Oh? Let's go rescue Yoshette and Peach.   
  
*at Bowser's Castle, Bowser is about to get rid of Yoshette so Ken can't rescue her.   
  
Ken's Angry Voice: Keep your hands off of her!  
  
Bowser: Who are you, you stupid kid?   
  
*Ken looked at Bowser with fire in his eyes*  
  
Ken: DON'T YOU CALL ME A KID! I'm 17 years old and we can send you into the quicksand   
patches at the end of the land! Come on guys.  
  
*Ken picks up Bowser*  
  
Ken: GIMME THE KEYS RIGHT NOW!  
  
Bowser: Fine! Take them.  
  
*Bowser throws the keys to the ground*  
  
Ken: Just for being mean like that.... *throws Bowser out of the castle, where he lands   
in quicksand.  
  
Bowser: Why me?  
  
*back at Mushroom Castle, Ken and Yoshette are saying their good-byes*  
  
Ken: Now, listen Kenneth. When you're ready, change your name to Ken. My friends Mario  
and Luigi will take care of you now. Yoshette and I have to go home to our time.   
  
Kenneth: But Ken.  
  
Ken: I mean it. I can't stay here. I have to help my friends in the future.  
  
*he and Yoshette jump in the time machine, wave good-bye, and head for 1997*  
  
Kenneth: Bye Ken. I'll never forget you and your friend, Yoshette.   
  
*in 1997, Ken and Yoshette end up in the castle where Mario and Luigi are waiting for them.   
  
Mario: How did it go?  
  
Ken: Fine. I showed Kenneth to be a hero. I need to rest. We need a break. I haven't grown up  
yet.  
  
*he and Yoshette head for different bedrooms*  
  
Mario: Good night, Kenneth. *snickers*   
  
Narrator: And with Ken's younger self as a hero, Mario knows that he made a good choice  
6 years ago.  
  
The End 


End file.
